POP
by Istarbel
Summary: After the last battle pretty much ignoring DH. It is a love story. ROn meets a girl that has him in awe. Rated M for later chapters. A little H/Hr and D/G


POP Chapter 1: Startled

POP

"AHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed.

"Bloody hell!" screamed Ron who wasn't expecting this. "I am sorry I didn't know you were here. Actually come and think about it I don't even know who you are." He said. Still startled by the beautiful girl sitting on the sofa.

" I am –" She was cut of by the distinct sound of someone aparating.

"Guinevere I am back! Oh Ron you are here. I thought you were busy and were coming later for Ginny's stuff."

Ron, that was Ron. Hermione had told her about Ron but she had failed to say that he was tall, handsome, and had nice broad shoulders. Mmm… what she could do with those arms and those legs. Delicious. What was she saying Hermione was her friend and Ron well she didn't even know him?

" Sorry Hermione, I was able to leave practice early, so here I am. Is this okay?" Ron said still staring at what seemed like a dream. She was beautiful. Her eyes, her mouth, her hips, her breast Merlin either he stopped now or a very awkward situation was about to happen.

" Of course it is fine, I see you have already met Guinevere, she is my new flat mate."

" Oh! So you are Ginny's replacement?" said Ron now munching on an apple.

" Why yes I would be Ginny's replacement and you must be Ginny's brother."

" That I am, one of many, but the most dashing one for sure." He said with a grin.

" Well Ron, Ginny's boxes is right there in the corner and when you are done taking her stuff to Draco's place you are welcome here for dinner. That is if you don't have a date with another one of you supermodel girlfriend that have less brain than a chicken." Hermione paused to think," Actually that would be insulting the chickens."

" No. No date today, however tomorrow I am taking Tiffany out and she is smoking. So when is dinner?"

" You are expected here at six, so don't be late."

" Don't start with out me" Ron smirked and left with the same POP he had come in with.

" So why is Ron helping Ginny if he was visibly annoyed by the mention of Draco?"

" Well that is a complicated question but the simple answer is that Ron is not truly annoyed at the prospect of Ginny moving in with Draco it is more the fact that his little sister is moving in with a Man. Any man would annoy Ron I don't believe he will ever think anyone is good enough for her."

" Makes sense." Guinevere said, " What are you doing?"

" Getting ready to cook dinner"

" No way I will start cooking and you go to Harry and get him so we can all eat."

" No I will not. You will not cook for me and my best friend and my boy friend. Naha I will cook you stay there in the sofa where you are."

" No Hermione. I really want to meet Harry and it will be my pleasure."

"Okay fine if you say so."

POP!

" Bloody hell!! You know I have a knife in my hand I could have killed you." Turning around to see Ron leaning against the wall, Merlin, he looked good there.

" A girl that curses, impressive." Ron said with a smirk, "Does Hermione know that you curse? She does not like it when I do."

" Well I am sorry if I curse after being startled for the second time this day."

" Yeah sorry about that I honestly did not mean to do it. Where is Hermione I thought she was the one cooking?"

" She was but I wanted to meet Harry so I asked her to go and get him"

" Is that so? Well then we should start with the wine. Those two will not be here for a while, if you know what I mean."

" You cannot possibly be suggesting that they are at it right now?" he nodded " I don't believe you. They must be here soon I mean she left like half an hour ago." And with a face of shock she realized that her best friend was probably being shagged senseless by her boy friend at that exact moment.

" Yeah I know. SO wine?"

" Yes please I will need wine to get that image out of my head. How could I be so naïve?"

" Where is the wine opener? I brought some great wine I found in Spain when I went to play there. It is sweet and nutty I believe you …" he said while pulling the cork out "will like it."

" Is that because I am sweet and nutty?" She said not missing a beat. "Thanks." Grabbing the glass that was offered to her by ron. "So how was dropping your little sisters stuff at Draco's?"

" Umm…" he said munching on some bread, "It was fine. Whatever. I mean I wanted to make sure that she was okay. Wow that sounds corny. Mmm… That smells good. What is it?"

" Well it is a tortilla soup. My mom taught it to me. It is quite easy."

" Well can I help you with something?"

" Sure can you shred the mozzarella cheese?"

" This one?"

"Yeah and can you put in that bowl?"

" Sure. So how are you liking living with Hermione?"

" I really like it. I used to live alone in a very ugly and tiny. And this apartment is beautiful. I love the view from the window in my room. Living with Hermione is so nice except I am really nervous cause I am not the most organized person and Hermione is so so clean! Oh Merlin I am rambling. Here, this is all pretty much done if you will help me put these bowls on the table we can sit down. I wonder if they will take any longer."

" Here sit. Let me pour you some more wine. We can wait for them here they shouldn't be long." With that he sat down and poured some wine in both wine glasses. " So tell me about you, Hermione told me you were Scottish but I still don't know why you didn't go to Hogwarts."

Guinevere sat next to Ron and started explaining how she lived in France and then later in a small wizarding community in Colombia where her mom was from. Where she grew and was homed schooled by her father Gaspard Shinglenton.

" Wait, wait why were you homed schooled? Were there no schools?" Ron was appalled all he wanted was to have met this gorgeous funny and smart creature before and all this time she had been hidden away like if she was dangerous or something.

" Oh they were but I couldn't go to school." Guinevere said with some doubt in her voice

" Why not?"

Guinevere was about to answer when they were interrupted by Harry and Hermione aparating still flushed.

" Guinevere I am sorry I was late it is just that Harry had me occupied a bit." Hermione said blushing profusely. " This is Harry, Harry this is Guinevere."

" Well sit down the Guinevere has made a great soup and it is getting cold." Ron said giving Harry a wink.

"Merlin that was great. I really wish I could stay longer but I must really get to bed got early practice tomorrow. Guinevere thank you for the food will you be okay if I leave you all alone with the love birds?" Ron asked wanting nothing more than to stay with her longer. To get to know her.

" I am pretty sure I can handle it good night."


End file.
